After the Calamity
by a blond ocean
Summary: A story detailing the love that transpires between Link and Zelda after Calamity Ganon is defeated.
1. Chapter 1

A sentence that follows a single quotation mark and is italicized indicates a thought

EX: _'Darker times; they're telling boulder heavy lies'_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Cozy Campfire

It had been about three days since Calamity Ganon suffered his rightful exile from Hyrule. Zelda and Link were embarking on a journey to visit Zora's Domain, and had set up a camp for the night. Divine Beast Vah Ruta was not functioning properly, and it needed to be inspected. On top of that, they wanted to offer King Dorephan, Mipha's father and current king of the Zora, closure.

As Zelda lay there observing the nighttime sky, she couldn't get her mind off of one thing—rather, one person: Link. She took her attention away from the stars and put it onto the sleeping hero. She was madly in love, there was no denying it. "I wish I could figure out your desires, hero," she whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. Zelda hoped that their journey together would allow them to grow closer together. Before the Calamity struck, she didn't like him. He was everything she _wanted_ to be, but _could not_ be. However, her feelings changed when he saved her from the Yiga Clan in the blistering heat of the Gerudo Desert. He hadn't thought twice about it; he put his life in danger for her, and without saying a word. That was the moment when she realized that she wanted—no, needed—him by her side. Zelda came out of her recollection, still staring at the bare-chested boy. Just looking at his shirtless physique sent her into a silent craze. Her craze was short-lived however, as she noticed that he was shivering throughout his entire body. She picked up her blankets and laid down beside him, covering both of them up. Link, being a relatively light sleeper due to the dangers of the Calamity, awoke to Zelda trying to get situated next to him. "Zelda, what are you doing?", Link asked in a half-groggy state. Her face instantly became bright red as she felt his gaze on her. However, this wasn't a uncommon occurrence. As of lately, she couldn't help but blush whenever he looked at her with his warm, blue eyes. "Um-I was-I'm just-I'm really quite cold and thought that I would…" she said quietly. She wasn't cold at all—she felt her temperature rise because of Link staring at her. He gave a soft, reassuring smile, which nearly sent her over the edge. "Sure thing," he said understandingly. "Just please try not to kick me. You have a tendency to kick in your sleep," he remarked, a teasing expression covered his face. He shoved his face back down into his pillow.

"Link?", Zelda called quietly.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." It came out almost inaudible.

"Anytime Zel—"

"For everything."

Link lifted up his head from his pillow and looked Zelda in the eyes. "It's nothing really. I mean, I would do anything for you," he whispered. When he finished saying this, he found himself admiring Zelda's beauty. ' _She truly looks like the Princess of Hyrule. Her beauty is unmatched throughout this land,'_ he thought to himself. He felt his face warm up and quickly put his head back down. "Do… do you really mean that?" Zelda wondered. She thought that her heart was about to jump out of her chest. "Of course," Link replied, making sure Zelda couldn't see his blushing face. "We have a long day tomorrow. I think it would be best for us to rest," Link stated sleepily. Zelda nodded in agreement, and turned over, facing the wetlands. However, sleeping was the last thing on her mind. She kept replaying Link's words over and over again in her head. As she pictured his sweet face saying those, she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her closer. It was Link's; Zelda felt like she was about to faint. She never wanted this moment to end. She would be perfectly content to lay in his arms until the end of time. She fell asleep with one thing—rather, one person on her mind: Link.


	2. Chapter 2

A sentence that follows a single quotation mark and is italicized indicates a thought

EX: _'Looks like all we've got is each other; the truth is obsolete'_

* * *

Chapter 2: Novacane

Link awoke at sunrise to find Zelda's head laying on his chest, in perfect sync with his breathing. He gently ran his coarse hands through her blonde hair, admiring her beauty. He felt a strange sensation—one that he only felt when he was around Zelda. However, he couldn't identify the cause of said feeling. ' _She's definitely the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on, but there's something more than just her beauty that's causing me to feel this way.'_ As he was pondering the emotions he felt, Zelda came to her senses. She noticed that she was laying on Link's bare chest, and quickly picked her head up, only to find herself mere inches from his face.

"Good morning," he said softly, a radiant smile beamed across his face. Zelda felt her face become more red than a Hylian Ruby.

"Sorry about that…" she uttered, barely maintaining eye contact. "I didn't think that I wou—"

"I felt more relaxed than I ever have waking up to see you by my side," Link interrupted. "So please don't be sorry."

Zelda tried to break eye contact to hide her embarrassment, only to find herself staring at his chest. She darted her eyes lower to avoid further embarrassment, but she was looking directly at his zipper. _'Why does this have to happen RIGHT NOW? When I'm so close to him…'_ she thought, cusping her face in her hands to avoid his stare. She slowly removed her hands from her face when she heard small giggles coming from Link. "What? What's so funny?!" she asked, becoming more irritated with every giggle. Link couldn't contain his laughter. He leaned his head back and let out a roaring laugh. Zelda became increasingly angry. She wanted—needed—to know why he was laughing. _'He's probably laughing at how dumb I looked.'_ That thought alone nearly sent her into a rage. "What in Hylia's name is so fucking funny? Please, enlighten me!" she demanded, a hiss emanating from her voice. She was leaning over him, staring at his red face due to his laughing fit. Link opened his eyes and nearly jumped, seeing as Zelda's emerald eyes were almost on top of his. He brought himself back up, hoping that she would back away even the tiniest bit. However, her eyes remained locked in his, and her petite nose brushed against his.

"Well," she whispered, "care to explain?" She had calmed down—she couldn't stay mad at Link for long, and the fact that their lips were almost touching also helped—but she tried to act like she was still angry. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, before Link finally responded. "You're incredibly cute when you're flustered," he said meekly. Zelda felt her entire body tingle. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _'Did I hear him correctly? Did he call me cute?'_ Before she could respond, Link quickly kissed her forehead. As his lips parted from her smooth skin, she felt as if she was going to faint. She had gone completely numb, and couldn't control her blushing. _'I can't believe what I did! I'm a fucking idiot! I can wield the damn Master Sword but I can't contain my feelings for her! I don't even know if she feels the same way!'_ He anxiously waited for some type of response. Both of them had been unknowingly staring at each other, and both of them didn't know for how long. Zelda finally gave Link a soft smile, not wanting to completely reveal her true feelings for him yet.

"Let's have some breakfast and make our way to Zora's Domain, shall we?" Link said, relieved that Zelda didn't hit him for doing such a thing.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea," Zelda responded, nearly gasping for air. She stood up and began to make her way to the cooking pot.

"Zelda?" Link called.

"What is it?" Zelda answered.

"My point still stands." He was still laying on his back, observing Hyrule's beautiful clouds. As Link lay there, his face still numb, he finally figured out why he always felt a strange sensation around Zelda: he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

A sentence that follows a single quotation mark and is italicized indicates a thought

EX: _'Remember when all I had was my mother; she didn't compromise, she could recognize, voodoo'_

* * *

Chapter 3: Comfort

"Well, here we are: Zora's Domain. Let's go," Link said, a slight quake in his voice. Just seeing the place reminded him of Mipha.

"Link," Zelda called softly, "are you alright? You don't look so good." She realized that those were the first words he had said since this morning. During the travel to the Domain, he walked slowly, as if he was reluctant to visit the Zoras. In fact, she didn't hear a single utterance from him—not even a sigh or anything.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine," he responded. He wasn't fine at all—truthfully, he felt worse each passing second.

"Wow, you are an _awful_ liar," she stated, placing him down on a nearby rock. "Talk to me."

As she gazed upon him, her face became plagued with concern. His entire body was shivering and he was sweating profusely.—his face looked as if he had just sprinted a 10k.

"Dear Hylia! Link, you are most certainly not okay! What's the matter?" she exclaimed.

"Mipha," Link said, a sullen tone to his voice. "Every time I visit here, I always think about her words…" his voice trailed off. He was unable to finish his sentence.

"Do you mind telling me? I'm sure getting it off of your chest will help, even if it's a little bit," Zelda asked ever so gently. _'It has to be about love—or something similar in nature.'_

"Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young… you know… perhaps we could spend some time together," Link whispered. He could never forget those words. They were engraved into his subconscious, only to arise when he visited the Domain.

Zelda sat in silence for a couple of moments. A part of her felt heartbroken—but for a different reason. She believed that Link had returned Mipha's love, and still had feelings for her. _'Stop being so selfish! He's obviously not over the whole ordeal; you have to comfort him in some way!'_ "Link, I'm sure she knows that you love her still. True love never dissolves," she said, placing her hand in his.

"The thing is that I… I didn't feel the same way," Link sighed, putting his head down. "I didn't know how to express it to her. I didn't want to be a dick, but at the same time I didn't want to lead her on. I planned on going to talk to her after we beat Ganon, but that never happened, and for obvious reasons. So in trying not to be an asshole, I became the ultimate asshole," Link concluded. _'Don't you think about crying. You're a man, you can get through this. You definitely don't want to have an emotion breakdown in front of her, who knows what would happen.'_

Zelda felt a wave of different emotions after hearing Link's story. She felt relieved to know that Link didn't love Mipha, as horrible as that sounds, but she also felt sorrow for him. She didn't know how he got through everyday with the feeling of such guilt.

"Link," she softly said, bringing his face back up with her hand to look him in the eyes, "don't think like that. You are not an asshole—the furthest thing from it, in fact. I'm positive Mipha would've understood the way you felt," she said soothingly. Link gave a sheepish smile. He felt comfort in hearing Zelda's voice speak to him in a soothing manner. "Thank you, Zelda. I really appreciate you," Link said. He didn't realize what he said before it was too late—it came out naturally. "I-I didn't mean to say that—well I did because I do appreciate you—but it-it came out wrong I think," he tried to explain. All the while, Zelda was smirking at the flustered hero. She leaned in close to him, and placed her lips on his cheek. "You're welcome, hero," she murmured as she pulled away from him. Link contained himself to the best of his ability. He wanted to feel her defined body, to taste her succulent lips and to explore her unknowns. The fact that she called him hero nearly sent him over the edge. He secretly loved when she called him that. It made him feel like he was her personal hero, her protector. And for the first time in his life, Link was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

A sentence that follows a single quotation mark and is italicized indicates a thought

EX: _'Our daughters and our sons, are just candles in the sun; voodoo'_

* * *

Chapter 4: Aquatic Ambience

"Boy, I am exhausted," Link said. It had been a long day for both him and Zelda. They had spent the majority of the day talking with King Dorephan and the Zora about Mipha and Divine Beast Vah Ruta. It was tough, no question, but they were both glad that they had made the journey.

"You probably wouldn't be as tired if you didn't request that we come up here to set up camp," Zelda snapped. Much to Link's pleading, they had traveled up to Toto Lake to spend the night.

"Well, excuse me miss sassypants. I'm sorry that I wanted to relax after today's draining activities," Link replied modestly. He glanced over toward her, hoping to get even a smirk in response. However, he noticed that fatigue had covered up her beautiful figure. He let out a sigh, elongating it in hopes of a response from her. The entirety of why he desired to go up to Toto Lake was to swim—moreover, he was hoping that she would join him. _'I should still ask her… it's worth a shot.'_ He arose slowly and gathered his bathing suit from his bag. He began to change, somewhat forgetting of Zelda's presence, while simultaneously hoping that her gaze was fixed on him.

"Link," Zelda called, "what are you doing?" Link turned around and gave her a hearty smile. "I'm going for a quick swim. Would you care to join?" he inquired, praying that she would accept his offer.

"Look, I'm pretty tired—in fact, exhausted…" she noticed that Link's expression had changed from a upbeat, hopeful look to a look of melancholy. He nodded his head and trudged to find a good place to dive into. He gracefully flew down into the water, barely making a splash upon entrance. Zelda was in awe at what she had just witnessed. She believed that only the Zora could dive with such grace and elegance. She extended her head upward, not wanting to get up but also trying to see what Link was doing. He was floating on his back, not moving a muscle. _'He's… he's beautiful.'_ She couldn't help but become wide-eyed looking at his serenity. Her mind had completely changed—she most definitely wanted to swim now. Thankfully, she brought her bathing suit as well. She wasn't expecting to use it, but she thought that it wouldn't hurt to bring. She changed quickly, not wanting Link to unexpectedly get out of the water. She felt a slight sense of embarrassment when she came to the realization that Link had never seen her like this. The most revealing outfit she ever wore around him was a dress, for Hylia's sake. She made sure that the knot on her top was tightly secured, and jumped in.

Zelda made her way to Link, but he didn't flinch upon her entrance. She couldn't tell what he was doing—it almost seemed like he was meditating. "Link," she whispered, "how do you float like that?"

"Ah, it seems you wanted to swim after all," he responded. He tilted his head to look at her, and found himself looking at her prominent cleavage. It was unintentional, and in no ways lustful. He was curious—well, he also _wanted_ — to see Zelda's body underneath her clothing. He looked back up at her to find her blushing uncontrollably. "Would you like me to teach you?" he quickly asked, trying to spare awkwardness between them.

"Yes, please," she answered. Link didn't really know how he would go about in teaching her, but if it prevented him from trying to explain why he was staring at her breasts, he was all for it. "Well, it's all about technique," he explained, trying to sound knowledgable. "First, you're gonna want to lay on your back like this," he grasped her and gently put her on her back. The touch of his coarse hands along her exposed skin sent tingles throughout her body. He extended his other hand across her bottom to support her up. She let out a quiet, sentimental moan that sent arousal coursing through Link's body. "Nex-Next you want to extend your arms outward in a straight line," he instructed, trying not to linger on what had just happened. Zelda followed his command and extended her arms. "Alright, I'm going to let go now, okay? I think you're good," Link told her. Upon letting her go out of his release, Zelda immediately went under. Link brought her back up and supported her again. "Don't worry, it takes some practice," he chuckled. Zelda smiled and looked up at Link with longing eyes. She wished that he would bring his lips atop of hers; she wanted his gentle touch on _every_ part of her body; she desired for the two of them to become one. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content, hoping that her wishes come true—sooner rather than later. Meanwhile, Link was completely consumed by her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. _'Thank Hylia her eyes are closed, otherwise she'd probably think I'm a creep.'_ He unknowingly ran his hand along across her backside and began to feel her up. "Link," Zelda groaned affectionately, placing a hand on his chest. _'Good Hylia what am I doing?! I almost let my desires take control of me! Fuck me that wouldn't have ended well.'_ He quickly rearranged his hand so that he was touching her lower back; he couldn't take that risk of letting his desires consume him. However, holding her in his arms and staring at her beauty didn't help. He brought his lips down upon her petite nose and kissed it. "I think we should go to bed," he whispered. Zelda nodded in agreement. She was exceptionally tired, but she also wanted to stay in his arms. He carried her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. Neither of them uttered a sound; the silence spoke for both of them. They fell asleep almost instantly, deeply in love with the other, but unwilling to express their emotions in fear of them being unrequited.


	5. Chapter 5

A sentence that follows a single quotation mark and is italicized indicates a thought

EX: _'Don't let him see divide; don't you let her see divide; voodoo'_

* * *

Chapter 5: Concern / Care

As the Sun reached its peak, shining brightly above the vast land of Hyrule, Zelda awoke from her slumber. She didn't remember much from last night—she only knew that it was the most relaxed she had felt in a _long_ time. She yawned and stretched for a couple of minutes, trying to come to her senses after a much needed rest.

"Link," she called out, "what are our plans for today?" She expected a response, considering that Link _always_ woke up before her, but nothing came back.

"Well… I was hoping we could go to Kakariko Village and visit Impa and everyone else," she said. She waited a bit longer this time, but the hero still had not replied. _'Maybe he's still sleeping…? Or is he mad at me…?'_

"Good talk," she muttered under her breath. She sat straight up and glared at where Link would have been, if he were there. She couldn't believe her eyes: he wasn't around. All of his stuff was still there, except for him. It was seldom that he wasn't right by her side when she woke—actually, she recalled that he had _always_ been by her side until she woke up. Her face immediately changed from a look of irritability to completely pale. She felt as if she was going to throw up, and she panic began to consume her.

"Link!" she screamed in agony, "where in bloody hell are you?! LINK!" She screamed and pleaded for him until it felt as if her vocal chords were about to rupture. She laid down again, and tears flooded her eyes. A million thoughts raced through her mind, but she lingered especially on the fact of never seeing him again. She would rather die than to not see him again. She tried to get up and compose herself, but she ended up face-first onto Link's pillow instead.

* * *

It was just after noon before Link made his way back to camp. He had gotten a tad sidetracked, but he figured that Zelda was still sleeping and he could surprise her. He left as soon as he woke up to try and find some Silent Princesses for Zelda, seeing as those are her favorite flowers. He thought it as a way to express his care for her without having to choke on his words. His wish was fulfilled; he had found a patch of them. He grabbed a couple, and began to make the journey back, smiling and whistling the whole way. However, he came upon the camp to find Zelda sobbing and clutching his pillow securely.

"Zelda!" he exclaimed, dropping the Silent Princesses and rushing to her side. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" he inquired rapidly, turning her to face him. Upon seeing him, Zelda's grieve quickly turned to anger. She pushed him off of her and slapped him across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Link asked, rubbing his cheek.

"What is wrong with you?! Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick, Link, you have no idea what I just went through! I thought every worst possible thought in all of fucking Hyrule! I-I… I can't…" her voice trailed off and she began to sob once more.

"Zelda, I'm sor—"

"I thought I would never see you again, Link! I don't know what I would do with myself…" she broke eye contact with Link, and looked past him. She noticed something peculiar in the grass that looked out of place. _'Are those Silent Princesses? They seem to be plucked already, but how…'_ She quickly came to the realization of how those ended up by the camp.

"Link, I'm—"

"No, Zelda, you're fine. I shouldn't have left without letting you know first. I tried really hard to get back before you got up—I really did. I was gonna try and surprise you, but I completely fucked that one up. You have every right to be upset with me… I'm sorry," he ended in a whisper. He had been staring at the ground the whole time he spoke, unaware that Zelda was staring at him affectionately.

All of a sudden, Link's head was jolted upward by the force of Zelda's hand. She brushed his blonde hair back and smiled softly at the hero.

"Link…" she whispered, not being able to finish what she was going to say. She stared into his eyes with a burning desire that turned him more red than a Ruby. Both Zelda and Link had waited a long time for this moment—their eyes unknowingly closed, and their lips met one another's.


	6. Chapter 6

A sentence that follows a single quotation mark and is italicized indicates a thought

EX: _'Dim the lights and fall into you, you, you'_

* * *

Chapter 6: Pink Matter

As their lips parted, both Zelda and Link were overcome with an irresistible lust for each other; there was no reason in hiding their emotions any longer. Silence treaded through the air for what felt like an eternity to both of them.

"Link," Zelda started to say, trying to find a way to express her feelings for him. However, Link interrupted her speech and crashed his lips against hers with pure passion. She couldn't help but let out an affectionate groan—hell, she could barely contain giving up herself completely to him. Link separated their lips, only to remove his shirt and lay Zelda down, uniting once more. He felt her hands rub along his exposed chest, and became increasingly aroused by the second. He proceeded to take off her shirt, leaving Zelda in her bra. He began to kiss her body from head to toe, sending shudders throughout her entire body every time his lips made contact with her bare skin. He made his way to her stomach and looked up at her with yearning eyes. He didn't say anything—his eyes spoke for him. It was as if they were saying he wanted—no, needed—her to let him explore down there. She pushed his head away and brought herself up to face him.

"Well, it would only be fair that you have to share as well," she whispered, feeling around his crotch. Link tilted his head back and let out a short moan, overcome with arousal. Before Link could say anything, Zelda placed a finger on his lips and slowly pushed him down on his back. She stood up and took off her undergarments, revealing her body to Link. His eyes widened as he gazed upon Zelda's naked figure.

"How can someone be so beautiful? How…" he pondered, not meaning to actually say it aloud.

Zelda began to blush uncontrollably. Although she was completely exposed, she felt the most secure. She looked down upon Link and noticed a genuine sense of love that radiated from his eyes. She brought herself back down and removed Link's trousers and underwear. She was a bit taken aback at Link's size. She had never really thought about how big Link was—sure, the thought had crossed her mind before, but she would quickly dismiss it. She grabbed it and began to stroke it slowly. She looked up at Link for some form of approval, but found him with his head pointed to the sky and his hands placed over his face. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. Link always kept his emotions locked away inside of him—it was seldom that he expressed them. She continued to stroke and placed herself on top of him, bringing her face to his.

"I love you," Zelda whispered, "I love you so much, Link. Let me be yours…" she placed a delicate kiss upon his lips.

"I've always loved you, Zelda. Nothing will ever change that. From the very first moment I saw you, I needed you to be mine," Link said meekly. Zelda smiled and slowly inserted his shaft into her pink matter, causing instantaneous pleasure. The two became one as they made love into the hours of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: End

As Hyrule became coated with moonlight, the lovers laid in each other's arms. What had just transpired between them was the epitome of love.

"Link," Zelda started, "did you really mean what you said earlier? Like before we—"

"Absolutely," Like stated firmly. "Ever since I first met you, I had feelings for you. And those feelings won't go away—I guarantee that," he said, smiling at the blushing Zelda. She instantly became reassured at the sound of Link's soothing voice. She needed not to reply—the silence spoke for them. They both felt a sense of completeness knowing what true love felt like.

"Link?" Zelda whispered.

"What is it?"

"Can you show me that you love me again?" she said with a flirtatious grin. Before Link could even think about responding, Zelda laid a passionate kiss upon his lips and mounted on top of him. Their bodies intertwined once more as they entered a state of bliss.

* * *

 _She's got the whole wide world in her juicy fruit_

 _He's got the whole wide world in his pants_

 _He wrapped the whole wide world in a wedding band_

 _Then put the whole wide world on her hands_

 _She's got the whole wide world in her hands_

 _He's got the whole wide world in his hands_

* * *

and with this chapter, my first story is complete. sorry that this chapter/story was really short, i didn't know what else to write about.

i have an interesting idea planned for my next writing, so stay tuned. and i promise that i'll make the chapters longer.

reviews are appreciated. thanks for reading!


End file.
